Uncle tooth fairy
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: It's Kili's first time loosing a tooth and thinks he's dying. Thorin try's to help but does the unthinkable instead making matters worse.


**I'm back to bring you all another cute mushy little fic of our cute little dwarflings! Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorin was humming to himself as he walked down the pathway to his sisters small home. It had been almost a week since he had gone to see her and his nephews and he was starting to miss them. He had been busy at the mining shop and he asked his cousin Balin to check up on them yesterday. Late last night to report how young Fili and Kili were missing their uncle. Thorin's heart warmed up at hearing such a thing. He couldn't help but glow when he thought about his nephews. His sister was raising such wonderful, kind hearted dwarflings.

Thorin looked up smiling as he walked up to the small stone path to his sister's door. He knocked lightly incase the little ones were taking a nap, not wanting to wake them. But as his tired looking sister came to the door he could hear crying and shouting from the back rooms. "Did you ground them?" He asked worry shining in his eyes.

"I did no such thing." Dis told her brother grabbing his wrist and pulling. "Come in side." She told him.

As Thorin stepped inside the crying became louder and he could hear his oldest nephew mumbling. "Is Kili hurt?" He asked starting over to the room that the brothers shared.

"No. He's starting to loose his teeth." Dis assured him rubbing her face tiredness still showing in her eyes.

Thorin smiled greatly. "Thats wonderful." Thorin looked proud as he looked back at his sister. Fili had lost all his teeth and had his new ones grow in years ago, but poor Kili was too young to remember it.

"Not according to him."

Thorin's smile faded looking at his sister worried. "What do you mean? It's not painful to loose your teeth if you pull them just right." Thorin told her smiling as he remembered helping to pull his little brothers and Dis's baby teeth. It was fun.

"My son thinks he's dying." Dis said bluntly.

That brought out a small laugh from Thorin. "Have you not told him that it is normal?"

Dis looked up at her brother seeing red. "Of course I have! What kind of a mother do you think I am?!" Dis yelled mad that her brother would ever think such a thing. "Even Fili has told him that it was normal but he refuses to believe us. And to top it all off he now think's that he's going to grow up and be the ugliest toothless dwarf that ever was." Dis said the last part with a smile.

"Really? But I thought we were all an equally ugly race." Thorin said looking confused making his sister laugh. Thorin hid his smile behind his frown. "I'll go talk to him." Thorin told her turning he headed to the boy's room.

He stopped at the door looking on the floor where his two nephews sat. Kili was curled in a fetal position crying and Fili was on his knees rubbing his brothers back whispering to him. Kili's cries went from loud to muffled.

Thorin walked over to them kneeling on Kili's other side. Fili looked up at him a bright smile on his face. "Uncle!"

Thorin smiled back nodding his head. "Fili."

Hearing his uncles voice Kili unballed himself and looked up at Thorin. "Uncle!" He shouted with glee as he stood up. Throwing himself at his beloved uncle he wrapped his little arms around Thorin in what he thought was a tight hug. Thorin hugged him back smiling. "How are my little lads doing?"

Kili pulled back looking up at his uncle a smile on his face. "Great!"

Thorin never could understand how Kili could go from crying to happy on a drops notice. But a smiling Kili was better than a screaming crying one. "What about this tooth problem I was told about?" Thorin asked causing Kili's smile to fade as tears started to flow from his small brown eyes. Thorin could see Fili wrinkle his noise up from behind him looking uneasy.

"I'm dying!" Kili cried as he opened his mouth revealing his miss two front teeth. "See!"

Thorin looked at the now blank space, but his eyes settled on the one at the bottom. "Keep your mouth open Kili." Thorin asked, getting closer he could see that one of the front bottom teeth were also loose. As Kili breathed though his mouth Thorin could see the tooth move back and forth slightly. Thorin reached up and grabbing hold of it he pulled it up, it came free with a pop causing his youngest nephew to look at him confused. "Got it!" Thorin shouted proud of himself for having the skill of pulling teeth without pain.

"Got what?" Kili asked unknowing to what his uncle did his gum bleeding slightly.

Thorin smiled brightly as he held up his hand showing his nephew the tooth he had in between his index finger and thumb. But he didn't get the response he was hoping for. Instead of a thank you or a smile from his young nephew, he got a ear piercing scream causing him to fall back on his heels. Thorin's eyes went wide as Kili stood up still screaming and ran out of the room more tears flowing from his eyes. Thorin looked at his oldest nephew shock in his eyes. "What?"

Fili looked at his uncle not knowing why his brother screamed or why he had ran out of their room. "What did you say?" The young prince asked.

Thorin held up his hand showing Fili his brothers tooth. "It didn't hurt." Thorin was sure he hadn't hurt his youngest nephew since Kili hadn't started to cry until after he saw the tooth. His eyes showed no pain after he had pulled the tooth.

Fili looked shocked as he looked at the overly small tooth between Thorin's fingers. "How would you know?" Fili asked his big brother protectiveness coming out. "Why would you do such a thing uncle?"

Thorin was taken back by Fili's words. "I was only trying to help." Thorin rumbled at his oldest.

Fili nodded as he got up, following after his brother. "Kili!"

Right now Thorin felt so lost. He did not mean to scare Kili, he only meant to show him that loosing your teeth can be fun and easy. Thorin got to his feet and made his way out of the bedroom. He could hear his youngest still crying and his sister telling him it would alright. Thorin made his way to the kitchen where Dis was holding her youngest close to her. "What did you do brother!" She demanded fire in her eyes at the fact that her brother had made her son cry.

"All I did was pull one of his teeth. It didn't even hurt him." Thorin promised her.

"And how would you know if it didn't hurt? Was it your tooth that you pulled out?" Dis asked her brother not believing how naive her brother was. "Now he thinks you hate him."

"I do not hate you Kili!" Thorin told his nephew hoping Kili would belive him. He could never hate his youngest nephew. Why would he think such a thing.

"He didn't show any pain and he didn't say a word until I showed him the tooth. Then he freaked out." Thorin watched his sister hoping she would believe him but when she still had that stern look on her face he looked over at his oldest nephew with pleading eyes. "You were there, tell her Fili."

Fili looked from his uncle to his mother not knowing what to do. He didn't want to take anyones side...unless it was his brothers and right now he was still crying. "I'm not sure. I was sitting behind Kili."

"Fili." Thorin said under his breath knowing he had lost the battle. Guilt was now setting itself at the bottom of his stomach. He walked over to his sister who was still holding Kili, placing his large hand on the small boys head he asked. "Will you forgive me Kili?"

Kili up from his mothers shoulder and over at his uncle.

"I'll take you to town with me." Thorin said with a small hopeful smile. "I'll let you pick out a toy?" He asked knowing Kili's soft spot.

"Yes!" Kili cried out bouncing on his mothers hip with excitement.

Dis shook her head unhappy with her brother but glad that her youngest wasn't crying anymore. It always amused her at how easily excited Kili got, and how he was mostly always happy. "He's got enough toys already Thorin." Dis reminded him, ever since Kili hit his toddler years everyone they knew started giving him toys. Mostly Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin. They seemed to love having small dwarflings around. Fili never seemed to like toys as much as his brother so Dwalin takes him out hunting or teaches him how to be tough. Fili always found his cousin Dwalin to be fun, and she prayed to Durin that Fili didn't come home covered in tattoos one day like his cousin.

She was glad that both her son's looked up to their uncle. She never thought she would ever admit it but Thorin is a great roll model for them.

"Can we go mommy?" Kili begged looking at her, his eyes becoming soft his big brown eyes blinking up at her.

Dis smiled at her overly adorable son who always got his wish. "Of course."

Kili reached out for his uncle his smile growing. "Now?"

Thorin shook his head taking Kili from his mother. "Is there anything you need while I'm in town sister?"

"Could you pick up a loaf of bread and some apples? Thank you." Dis told her brother. Walking to the living room she got to one knee giving her oldest a hug. "Now you watch over you uncle and brother for me sweetheart." She told him lovingly.

* * *

_**Cute? Please review :) Make me awe!**_


End file.
